


Para confesar

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Canon, Fluff, Johnlock Victoriano, M/M, Romance, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Cuando ya no hay duda sobre los sentimientos por ninguna de ambas partes, el cómo y dónde declararlos se convierte en lo más importante.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Para confesar

**Author's Note:**

> He estado pensando cómo subir las historias que tienen más de un capítulo...  
> No sé si publicarlas toda de una vez o un capítulo por día :T, pero supongo que así tardaría más... pero bueno, por ahora seguiré subiendo mis one shot ^^

_Suspiro único_

**T** iempo atrás, cuando entonces Watson tenía aún la posibilidad de cubrirse bajo las palabras “si no lo conociera”, con gran placer además, él mismo habría caído en la misma farsa de la cual ahora no podía escapar. Tampoco es que lo quisiera, no al cien por ciento al menos, pero sería exagerar los hechos si se mostrara deseoso por ello. Pues sin importar la forma, al fin y al cabo, la carga, la cruda realidad, estaría ahí, posándose frente a sus ojos, orillándolo a escoger ante alguna de sus escasas opciones. Saltándose por completo cuales fueran sus deseos.

**E** speraba, sin embargo a pesar de todo ello, tener todavía tiempo para elegir. Las palabras de Holmes habían sido claras, demasiado directas y con poca posibilidad de poder interpretarlo como un tonto malentendido. Por suerte, y esta vez sin lugar a dudas no de la buena, Watson no pudo hacer otra cosa más que retroceder un paso, murmurar palabras ininteligibles y, cual niño ante los furiosos reclamos de su madre, salir corriendo a su habitación.

**A** segurar que no estaba avergonzado resultaría no solo la más baja y vil de las mentiras, lo encasillaría como un cobarde sin remedio que prefiere ver un hombre asesinado a mitad de una calle transitada a enfrentar las cálidas palabras de quien no tenía en consideración por debajo de una máquina incapaz de sentir emoción más que tal vez por cualquier hombre asesinado a mitad de una calle transitada. No obstante, seguro estaba Watson de que la respuesta suya no podría desalentar de algún modo a Holmes, pues no era únicamente conocimiento del doctor, y estaba por completo seguro de ello, saber que su huida era más propia de su timidez que la negativa o el rechazo a la declaración del detective.

**M** ás valía, aun así, Watson no tardara demasiado. Ante esa clase de confesión, aun sin tomar en cuenta las palabras utilizadas y resaltando todavía más por quién habían sido anunciadas, bajo ningún escenario resultaría positivo tomar el camino largo. Buscar recovecos y detalles a emociones que, para bien o para mal, siempre han estado ahí, ocultas. Perder el tiempo alcanzando respuestas que se tienen al alcance de la mano. Reteniendo con esfuerzo palabras cuyas intenciones de bullir a la mínima oportunidad son más claras que la misma intención de ocultarlas. Nada de eso servía. Resultaba por completo inútil cuando para ninguno de los dos podría ocultarse cuánto de la declaración de Holmes era correspondida por el latiente corazón de Watson.

**O** bstinadamente, como desde luego no podría ser otra cosa, aún bajo el certero conocimiento de cuantas emociones eran armoniosamente compartidas por el corazón suyo y el de Holmes, Watson estaba dispuesto a esperar el momento indicado. No podría tener la suficiente desfachatez para de decirlo así sin más. Hacer perder el encanto de su respuesta y soltarlo como simples palabras no sería satisfactorio; mucho menos para Holmes. Crear tención y nerviosismo, tal vez desespero o drama, por otro lado, resultaría ser la mejor opción a tomar. Esperar el segundo perfecto y, finamente, decirlo…

**Author's Note:**

> Cortito pero bonito <3 <3 <3   
> ¿Has leído cada letra inicial de los párrafos? ^^


End file.
